roblox_the_labyrinthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Maze
The Maze is constructed of extremely tall stone walls surrounding the Glades and is the most major area of the game to gather resources. This area is randomized and is randomly generated between every server, but we can point out that the Maze is formed by two layers: The Inner Ring and the Outer Ring. Locations While ores and trees can be found randomly scattered around the maze, as well as small structures like doors and lamp posts, there are larger areas that spawn within the maze. Traps Traps are a feature that has been brought back after previously being removed. There are 3 traps right now, they are a tripwire that, when tripped, the floor beneath the player collapses to leave them in an inescapable pit before shortly being slain by acid that fills the collapsed pit, an arrow trap that can shoot you with a barrage of arrows, these traps are easily avoidable, and a ninja star trap, similar to arrow trap, this trap is easily avoidable. You can tell the difference between ninja star and arrow, as ninja star has moss growing on top of it. Originally, there were spear pit traps that would stab the player if they walked over them, but with the removal of the Twilight Zone, the spear traps were removed as well. Puzzles * Red Light Puzzle - Puzzle in which guiding a red laser to a slot grants access to a Bronze Chest. * Green Light Puzzle - Puzzle in which guiding a green laser to a door grants access to a Silver chest. * Acid Pool Puzzle - Puzzle in which guiding red or green laser grants access to a Gold chest. It has been re-added as more of a parkour trap rather than a puzzle * Ore platform puzzle - a four sided area where players can activate pressure plates to extend a bridge to a randomly generated ore in the center that can range from gold to even heavenly crystals. This is the Lava Dungeon Points of Interest * Griever Spawn - Three ore deposits, one tree, water with fish, and a lava pool where monsters spawn. * Golden Temple - a special location that requires the completion of three challenges in order to get two golden resource chests. * Lava Dungeon - A generated structure with a single ore spawn in its center. * Parkour Tree- A 4 part parkour that can lead up to trees from strong to moonlight spawning * Escape Zones - 4 different locations that lead to the exit. Escaping the Maze The Escape Zones, which there are 4 of, can be accessed from the Outer Ring. However, only one of these 4 Escape Zones will be opened at night, and the open pattern is random. You may be fast enough to find the correct door, anyways. But, before, to access the Outer Ring, you must find the Outer Ring Entrance Doors. These Doors can be easily found by just walking straight as far as possible from the Glades' Gates. This means they are four, and as same with the Escape Zone Gates, only one of these will open at night. When you get to the Escape Zones, you will have to complete a small miniature maze to find parkour which will lead you to escape, this parkour can be either a lava pool, a lava cave, an acid cave, etcetera. A diagram of the doors and the Rings can be found here .